Killing Me Softly
by dracoishot7771
Summary: What if you lived a life of lies and deceit.Everyone is part of your game.And no one knows you. Well accept one....HgDm fic..rated r for sex language and potential drug use in later chappies.RR


All for the better chappie 1  
  
Disclaimer: as you all know this isn't mine but the plot yes the plot..THANK YOU J,K ROWLING!!!  
  
A/N;yeah my first 'story' or chappie was crap. I really like this plot so I hope you like it Too. Not my problem if you don't. FLAME ME I DARE YOU FLAME ME TO HELL!!  
  
Here I am alone On my own Again But in my eyes You can see Reality. I wont touch you I wont I swear I wont..  
  
"Give me something to live for dammit!" she muttered under her breath. Thrumming her fingers across the surface of her desk .Deep in thought. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She wanted to scream wanted to run. She willed herself to run.  
To runaway from the mess of her life he had created. Breathing deep she opened her eyes, quickly shutting them as the tears threatened to escape. But to let them would be like giving up, which seemed like the best possibility in her current situation. This though was not a Hermione Granger thing to do though. Nor was it a Hermione Black thing to do either. And this is one of the things she had in common with her life façade. With this Hermione granger she had used to cover up his dead ass. Yes she loved him. But she hated him all the same. Look what he did. All of this.these lies.this life she lived and didn't really. She was Hermione black. And lived a life as Hermione granger. Hiding. afraid of being rejected, of her father being found. Of her heritage. Not that she was necessarily on his side. But that was definitely one thing she wasn't.Him.Voldermrt.her damned uncle.  
She hid and hid well. So many lies and secrets. How had she been able to keep it up for so long? She was unsure. But she had and look what happened. He was dead. Her father Sirius Black was dead .And what was she to do. Go on when the one reason she hid was him? And her uncle.  
She wasn't who they thought she was. Who her friends, parents or everyone thought she was. Not only was her appearance different but much of her personality as well. No she wasn't stuck up. But she was royalty. And she had confidence. A little more then confidence..arrogance. But not in that sick way. No she just was sure about what she was doing made all the right moves knew what was going on and could say all the right things. Unfortunately this tangled her web. That wicked web she had created at the start of Hogwarts.  
There was one upside to this. It was her last year. She had made sure to get head girl position so she could have more privacy. But where the hell would she go now. Her muggle 'parents' didn't have wizarding money. They didn't know what had happened. Actually they didn't know anything. She was there daughter. 'Biologically'.They had been erased of any memory of where she had come from. It was all for the better everyone would say. All for the better.  
And so it was. And unseemingly, it was those few words in which she thrived on breathed on, lived on. It was those words that kept her going. Sad really. But as she said it was all for the better.  
"All for the better" she said aloud. She snorted thinking how ludicrous her life was. There was a knock at the door and her 'mother' stepped it.  
"Hermione dear" she gazed at her coming closer to lay an arm on her shoulder," are you alright. I haven't heard a sound up hear all night?" she asked. Hermione saw the worry in her eyes.  
"Fine mum. Just tired is all"she stopped. "Summer is ending a little too quickly. I haven't been to see Harry or Ron recently. I think I owe them a visit." her mum smiled "excuse me I'm going to write Harry a letter" she flashed a smile before turning and grabbing a parchment and quill.  
When she heard the door click she heaved a sigh. It was all too easy. Sad really. Be formal sweet and to the point. Make them go away tell them as much as they need to know.and they're off.  
She began to write. She really did need to pay them a visit. It's all for the better she thought. "All for the better, all for the better" she repeated. Silently crying inside. No one would know. Even if they did they wouldn't care. They'd shut her out. She deserved it she thought.Isnt that what she has done to them. To.everyone? 


End file.
